This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We acquired 1- and 2-D NMR spectra of the sample, a pharmaceutical of undisclosed origin, on a Varian 900 MHz spectrometer. A total of 9 experiments including 1-D proton and carbon, 2-D gCOSY, TOCSY, NOESY, gHSQC, gHMBC, and gHSQC-TOCSY were performed. The data were not interpreted.